A Demon's Love Part3: A New Dawn
by NURSE J0Y
Summary: The conclusion to A Demon's Love! It's been about 5 years since the main events of Part 2. See, I PROMISED I'd make it all better! Lemon & fluff! Enjoy!


The wind howled outside the Godaime Kazekage's window, sending a brisk breeze through the sheets and up Gaara's spine. He pulled the covers tightly around his body and cursed at himself for leaving the window open again. Spring time in Suna brings another desert storm. _Spring._ Gaara sarcastically laughed inside. _There is no Spring in Suna. Just bitter cold and blistering heat._ It had become a habit leaving the window open, awaiting her return. A return he knew would never come. _She is gone_. He reminded himself.

The red-haired man laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling while deep in thought. It had been nearly five years since Shukaku was taken from him, and yet he still could not sleep. Rest, but never sleep. His body had become accustomed to the insomnia, so as the world slumbered, he was reminded every night of how utterly alone he was.

"_IT'S A BOY!" Kankuro shouted as he burst through the office door.  
The Kazekage looked up from his paperwork towards his beaming brother. "That's wonderful." He said in monotone. "Please send my congratulations to Temari and Shikamaru." He lowered his head and continued his work.  
Kankuro plopped down on the large desk, disrupting his brother by sitting on his paperwork. "Aren't you excited!" He laughed, grabbing Gaara by the collar and staring eagerly into his eyes. "YOU'RE an uncle! I'M an uncle!"  
The corners of Gaara's mouth turned up into a faint smile as he brushed his brother's hand away. "I'm happy for them."  
Kankuro fixed his face in a scowl and furrowed his brow. "No... I've seen you happy. This? This is not happy." He stated. "What's wrong, little brother? It's her again, isn't it? It's time to let her go."  
_

_Time.  
_

The clock ticked quietly on the nightstand. _How can I let Ai go when everything reminds me of her? _Gaara thought sadly as he rolled over in bed, placing a weary hand on the cold and empty side of the mattress. He clutched the lonely pillow beside him and pulled it in close to his body. There was a time when it held her scent, but that had long since faded away only to be replaced with his own. Would she one day fade away from the depths of his memory as well? He stayed there for a moment, staring blankly into nothingness, until something caught his eye. The moonlight cast a shadow on the wall. There was someone at his window.

The young man's body tensed and fingers twitched. There hadn't been an assassination attempt since Shukaku had been torn from him. A devious grin formed from the corners of his mouth. _This should be fun._ He could hear the hiss of his sand as it slowly exited it's container and snaked around the bed towards the figure in the window. _Amateur. _His hand formed a fist and the sand obeyed the command, wrapping itself tightly around the intruder's body. _Gotcha!_ The stranger let out a squeal like a stuck pig and Gaara smiled wide, throwing the covers from his bed and advancing on his prey.

"I heard a scream!" Kankuro shouted, nearly breaking down the door as he burst into the room with a kunai in hand. He flicked the light switch and braced himself from the sudden brightness.

"PUT ME DOWN!" The intruder cried as he wiggled to break free.

Kankuro laid down his weapon and walked across the room to join his younger brother. "It's a…"  
"It's a… _boy_." Gaara concluded, folding his arms authoritatively across his chest. He released his grasp and let the sand retreat back to the gourd. "I could have killed you. What are you doing here?" He growled.  
The small boy hid his face in his hands and slinked back into the shadows. His body shivered as he began to sob.  
"Good going, man." Kankuro whispered to his younger brother. "You scared him."  
Gaara shot Kankuro a look. "It is the middle of the night. He shouldn't be sneaking into people's houses, let alone the Kazekage's."  
Kankuro knelt down and motioned for the child to come into the light. "It's ok, little guy. We're not gonna hurt ya."

The small boy sniffled and rubbed his eyes before running into Kankuro's arms.  
"See. Nothing to be afraid of." Kankuro lulled. "Hn… See, Gaara, you attract more bees with honey than vinegar!"

"I thought you didn't like kids." Gaara huffed and crossed his arms tighter, glaring at the child.

"Things change... I'm an uncle now." Kankuro said softly. He turned his attention to the small boy in his arms. "Now, little guy, what's your name, huh?"

"Hikaru." The small voice mumbled into Kankuro's tear stained chest.

"And what are you doing out so late, huh, Hikaru?"

The little boy lifted his head and rubbed at his eyes. His raccoon-like eyes. "Shukaku told me to." Hikaru sniffled.

Gaara's eyes grew wide as he stared intently at the little boy. There was no doubt that the child was a jinchuriki. He bore the mark of Shukaku. The same cursed mark that Gaara, himself, was destined to wear. _He must be only 4 or 5 years old._ _Why was it not brought to my attention that there was a new host? _

The boy stirred in Kankuro's arms and stared up at Gaara with his big sad eyes. They were the same sapphire blue that graced the spiky mop of hair upon his round little head. _He looks just like her._ Gaara thought fondly before quickly reminding himself. _No. She is gone._

The Kazekage kneeled down and held his hand forward. The small boy sniffled and released his grip on Kankuro. "I'm sorry I scared you." Gaara said softly, the corners of his mouth slowly turning up into a weak smile. "I won't hurt you."

Hikaru cautiously approached the Kazekage. He stuck his tiny round face into the red-headed man's and scrunched his nose in thought. With tiny fingers, he reached up and poked at the man's harsh skin, dragging his fingers down dark eyelids. "You're just like me!" He giggled.  
"I was just about to say the same thing." Gaara awkwardly chuckled, placing a reassuring hand on the small boy's shoulder. "Now, what did Shukaku tell you?"

"Shukaku said he _missed_ you. He said I needed to _find_ you!" Hikaru gushed to the older Jinchuriki. "He said you used to _feed_ him. What did you feed him, mister?"

Gaara smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Well…umm… blood, I guess." He confessed.

"BLOOD!" Hikaru shouted, sticking out his tongue in childish disgust. Kankuro jumped at the volume of the small child's voice. "Ewww!"

"What?" Gaara teased. "You don't like to eat blood?"  
"No!" Hikaru shouted.  
"What do you like, then?" Kankuro chimed.  
The small boy smiled wide and hopped up and down. "DANGO!"

Kankuro fell backwards laughing at the sight. "He's nothing like you!" He cried as he reached deep into his pant's pocket and produced a half eaten candy bar. "Here you go, little guy!"  
The boy snatched the chocolate and happily shoved it into his face.

"You keep candy in your pocket?" Gaara teased in monotone, raising a hairless eyebrow.  
"Oh, _I'm_ the weird one, huh!" Kankuro shouted in defense.

Gaara turned his attention back towards the dancing child. "You like sweets, huh?" Gaara laughed, smiling as he watched the boy hop up and down in dance. _He's so happy for a jinchuriki. _

Hikaru stopped his dancing and turned towards Gaara. "Mommy doesn't let me have sweets after bedtime!" He said with a mischievous grin.

_Mommy. _The thought hadn't even crossed his mind. _This child has a mother… has family somewhere out there probably worried about him. There's no doubt he snuck away. He's much too young to be traveling on his own. _

"Your mother's probably worried sick about you." Gaara scolded. The small boy looked down at floor shamefully and shuffled his feet. "Why don't you get some rest and Kankuro and I will take you home in the morning, ok?"

The small boy nodded and Kankuro took to his feet. "You think you can handle it from here, little brother? Good. Cuz I'm going to bed!" He said with a smirk, not giving Gaara a chance to reply as he waved goodbye and headed out the bedroom door.

Gaara walked across the room and closed the open window before putting the small jinchuriki to bed. He tucked the covers tightly across the small boy's chest, just under his chin.

"Too tight!" Hikaru groaned as he squirmed under the sheets.

"Sorry." Gaara muttered anxiously as he loosened the covers. "I've never done this before. Um…what does your mother usually do?"

"A story!" The little boy squealed.

"I…uh…don't know any stories." Gaara confessed.

"Make one up!" The boy replied impatiently.

Gaara sighed and sat down on the bed. He grabbed the teddy off his nightstand and held it in his lap. For so long it had been his only friend. It had been his constant and only companion when he was around Hikaru's age. He smiled fondly at the object and began his story. "There once was this sad and lonely little boy. Nobody liked him. He was feared and hated by everyone…everyone except the beautiful princess. Her eyes were as bright and shining as the sun and her hair like the sea. She loved the boy with all her heart and he was sad and lonely no more."  
The red-haired man stopped speaking and the little boy looked up at him with anticipation. "And then?"  
Gaara smiled softly at the child. "There is no more. She's gone now. She died before the boy could return her love…"  
"No. No. No…" Hikaru huffed. "That's a terrible story! Make it better!"  
"Why don't you get some rest." Gaara said softly as he placed his old teddy by Hikaru's cheek. He leaned across to brush the stray hairs from the little boy's face and smiled warmly. His childhood wasn't filled with make-believe and happiness, but instead blood and hate. The moral of the story was that, because of her, he learned that he was capable of love, and that was the greatest gift of all. The reality was she wasn't coming back. He would never love again. He was alone. Kankuro was right, they were nothing alike. "Goodnight." The man stood up and made his way to his recliner at the other end of the room. He sat contently in his chair and watched as the boy cuddled his old, forgotten friend.

xxx

"Hurry up, Kankuro." Gaara said loudly as he banged on his older brother's bedroom door. A hint of irritation clung to his gravely, monotone words.

The door finally opened and Kankuro emerged. "Sheesh. It's not my fault I'm the only one who sleeps around here." He yawned as he pulled his pointy-eared hat over his mop of brown spiky hair. "What time is it anyway? Like 5 in the morning or something?"  
"Four forty-six and seventeen seconds!" Hikaru beamed as he rocked back and forth on his heels. His eyes suddenly grew wide and he shot an accusing finger in Kankuro's face. "LADY!" He cried.

"Huh?" Kankuro asked, a puzzled look on his painted face. He looked behind him to see if anyone else was there before pointing a finger at his own chest. "Are you talking to me?"

"You're a lady because you wear makeup!" The boy stated matter-of-factly.  
Gaara's eyes widened. He put his hands to his mouth, trying desperately not to burst out laughing.

"It's not makeup, kid. It's war paint." Kankuro corrected, placing a firm hand on the small boy's shoulder.  
"You're an ugly lady, mister." Hikaru mumbled beneath his breath.  
Tiny sounds escaped Gaara's lips until at last he was laughing hysterically, tears streaming down his face. He doubled over and clutched his side as he laughed at his older brother's expense.

"Oh, HA HA!" Kankuro shouted sarcastically at his younger brother. "I take it back. He's a lot like you." He threw his backpack over his shoulder and frowned. "Little jerk…" He mumbled beneath his breath as they began to leave for their journey.

xxx

The trio walked for hours along the desert until they finally made it to the forest's edge.  
"What's that?" Hikaru sang out.  
"Hmm?" Gaara looked at the direction the small boy was pointing. "That's my gourd."  
"Why?"  
"I use it to contain sand."  
"Why?"  
"Because I've infused this sand with my chakra."  
"Why?"  
"To make it more efficient."  
"Why?"  
Gaara sighed in defeat. Kankuro laughed in triumph, no longer the object of the small jinchuriki's ridicule.

"What's that?"  
"That's my Kazekage hat."  
"What's a Kaz…umm…" The small boy pondered, squishing his nose trying to remember how to pronounce the foreign word.  
"Kazekage." Gaara smiled. "It means that I am the leader of my village and all the people in it."  
"WOW!" The young boy gushed. "Like a king!"  
Kankuro threw one arm around his younger brother's shoulder and playfully messed with his brick-red hair. "Yeah! King Gaara!" He laughed.  
Gaara pushed his brother off him and straightened his hair.

"My mommy says I'm a prince!" Hikaru beamed, sticking out his chest as he walked with his head held high.  
"You sure like your mommy a lot, don't ya!" Kankuro teased.  
"I'm not a mama's boy!" Hikaru shouted, folding his arms across his chest and puffing out his cheeks.  
Gaara chuckled. "Your mother sounds like a wonderful woman. She must be very precious to you." He said softly. "You know, you are very lucky to have her."

The day nearly done and the sun coming to a rest, the trio continued walking along the path in the woods. A small teahouse was just coming into view.

"I'm hungry." Hikaru whined as he doubled over and held his stomach.  
"You ate three rice cakes just a couple hours ago!" Kankuro groaned.  
"He's a growing boy." Gaara stated. "Why don't we stop here for a proper meal."

Hikaru excitedly ran ahead and stopped at the tea house's entrance. He grabbed the handle and held the door open for his approaching companions. "Ladies first!" He beamed.

"I'm gonna kill him…" Kankuro muttered to his snickering younger brother.

The trio walked inside and claimed a booth by the window. Hikaru sat on his knees and pressed his hands and face up to the glass. He peered out the window to the small village outside, his breath forming little white clouds on the window pane as he watched the people go about their daily lives.

"You know he's kinda cute when he doesn't talk" Kankuro chuckled as he lifted his menu up off the table.

A short, rotund woman emerged from the kitchen and made her way over to their table. She smiled wide and produced a pencil and pad from her apron. "Welcome! What can I get for you, loves?"

Kankuro handed the menu over without making eye contact. "Steak. Rare."  
"I'll have the pan seared gizzards." Gaara replied as he handed over his menu. "Thank you."

"And how about you, cutie pie?" The waitress gushed. She placed her hands on her knees and leaned forward, watching the little boy as he turned around from his window. He tucked his head into his chest and blushed. "Well aren't you just the sweetest little thing! How 'bout I get you a nice bowl of ramen!" Hikaru nodded shyly to the woman before she turned and disappeared back into the kitchen.

Moments later, she returned with their orders, placing each plate down in front of the proper patron. She then grabbed a small dish of ice cream from her tray and leaned across the table to hand it to Hikaru. "I thought you might want a sweet treat after your meal. Now make sure and finish all your ramen, ok?" She said sweetly to the small boy.

Hikaru danced in his seat at the sight of the sweets. He nodded excitedly, a huge smile forming on his small, round face. "Thank you!" He sang sweetly before shoveling noodles into his face.

"He's so adorable!" The waitress gushed, placing one hand on Gaara's shoulder and the other across her heart. "He looks just like a little blueberry. I just wanna eat him up! And so polite! You and your wife must be so proud!"

The red-headed young man nearly choked on his dinner as he watched, wide-eyed, as the waitress turned and left. "She thinks I'm…" He trailed off as his older brother snickered from across the table

xxx

Kankuro yawned as he threw his pack and puppet scrolls to the floor. He tossed his hat on the hotel room bed and scratched the back of his head. "I gotta say, little brother, you always manage to take me on the most _interesting_ missions."

Hikaru ran through the open doorway and jumped onto the bed Kankuro had just claimed. He grabbed the puppet master's hat and pulled it over his head, his small face nearly completely consumed by the large hat as he jumped up and down on the bed. "Lady, you smell bad." He squealed, his voice muffled by the hat.

Kankuro angrily snatched his hat off the small boy's head. "DAMMIT! If I give you more candy will you PLEASE stop calling me LADY!"

Hikaru stopped his bouncing and held out his hand. Kankuro sneered and produced another chocolate bar from his pocket, slamming it down in the small boy's hand. Hikaru smiled mischievously as he nibbled on the candy and began his bouncing once more. "Thank you… Ma'am."

Kankuro sighed in defeat as he sauntered towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna go wash my face."

Gaara placed his gourd by the doorway and sat down on the second bed, kicking off his shoes and making himself comfortable. A smile spread across his face as he watched the small jinchuriki giggle and bounce happily on the bed. _I can only imagine how my father would react if he caught me doing something like that._ "Come, Hikaru. Let's get you into bed."

The small boy sighed and gave one final jump, leaping across the small room to the bed opposite him. He landed hard in the Kazekage's arms and laughed playfully. "Just a little while longer. _Please_?" Gaara smiled warmly and placed the boy on the bed next to him. Hikaru laughed and fell backwards on the springy mattress, making the Kazekage bounce slightly. "Play with me!" The small boy pleaded.  
Gaara looked down at the squirming ball of energy and sighed. "I'm not bouncing on the bed."  
Hikaru crossed his arms and huffed loudly. "You're no fun…"  
The red-headed man chewed his bottom lip as he stared down at the ground. _I'm no fun._ Fun and games were not something he was accustomed to. It all seemed so strange and foreign. He didn't have the luxury of friends as a child. He had only ever watched other children playing from afar. His childhood was instead filled with training and discipline. The older jinchuriki's eyes wandered towards his gourd. He flicked his wrist and popped the cork, instructing a fixed amount of sand to come forth and sit in his hand.  
"Have you been taught how to harness the sand?" Gaara asked the young jinchuriki. The small boy shook his head and stared in awe at the floating sand. "Here, I'll show you. Hold out your hands."  
The boy obeyed and the man poured a small amount of sand into his eagerly awaiting hands. "It's not working." Hikaru groaned, staring at the sandy mess in the palm on his hands.  
"Be patient." Gaara said in reassurance. "Move your chakra towards your hands and concentrate on what you want it to do. Let's start simple. Think of a sphere and try molding the sand into a ball. Let your fingers act as the sand's guide. Shukaku will help you."  
The small jinchuriki squeezed his eyes shut and scrunched his nose in concentration. Slowly, the sand began to rise from the palm of his hand and morph into a hardened lump as he moved his hands, shaping the object in his mind. He anxiously opened one eye to check his progress. "I DID IT!" Hikaru squealed.  
Gaara laughed as he reached out and grabbed the ball in one hand and patted the boy on the shoulder with the other. "See, you're a natural. You should really make yourself a gourd. Maybe your mother will let me train you." Gaara said considerately to the excited little boy. He bent over and opened his pack, grasping the small teddy inside and handing it to the boy. "Now get your rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Hikaru smiled and cuddled the stuffed animal as he closed his eyes and snuggled up to the Kazekage. Gaara tensed momentarily, caught off guard by the small jinchuriki's affection. He quickly melted and smiled as he rested a hand atop the small boy's head.

Kankuro emerged from the bathroom and sat down on the bed opposite the two jinchurikis. He looked over at his little brother and smiled tenderly. "You know, I haven't seen you like this in a long time. It's good to see you smiling and laughing again, little brother." Kankuro's said softly as his eyes fell on the soft object cuddled in the boy's arms. "Hey, isn't that your old teddy bear? Jeez, you used to carry that thing around with you wherever you went! You're not giving it up, are you?"

"Mm. It was a good friend when I had none, but I'm not alone anymore. I figure he needs it more than I do now."

Kankuro pulled his shirt over his head and laid down on his bed, resting his arms behind his head. "I'm proud of you, bro." He whispered softly. "You know, despite everything that you've been through, you've turned out alright. You'll make a great father one day."

Gaara smiled softly at his brother's kind words as he watched the small jinchuriki rest his weary eyes before ordering his sand to turn off the light and return to it's gourd.

xxx

The trio jumped and glided through the tree tops until they reached a clearing. They jumped down and proceeded to run along the water's edge, following the small river as it twisted and turned through the quiet meadow. The sunlight hit Hikaru's cheeks, creating a smile across his face as it warmed his skin. He knew he was home.

A small village quickly came closer and closer into view. It had taken nearly two days of travel, but they had finally made it to Hikaru's home. _What is Shukaku doing all the way out here?_ Gaara wondered. _He's meant for the desert, not some small fishing village._

Men wading in the swift waters waved to the trio as they raced by. Hikaru smiled and waved back as he picked up speed and pressed on, letting his companions chase after him. _These people have probably never even heard of Shukaku._ Gaara thought tenderly. _No wonder he's grown up so happy. _

Hikaru raced through the sleepy village towards a small house, throwing open the door and racing inside.

"HIKARU!" A woman's voice shouted from inside, her voice full of joy and emotion.

The Kazekage and his bodyguard caught up to the small boy, standing in the open doorway as they watched the mother and child. Hikaru blushed and squirmed in the woman's arms as she coddled the small boy. Her face obstructed by her long sapphire-blue locks.

"Do you know how worried I was!" The woman cried, pressing the child further into her embrace.  
"But Shukaku told me to…" The boy murmured. "He told me I had to find King Gaara."

The woman's body stiffened at the name. She fearfully clutched the boys head in her hands, pushing him away from her body and looking deep into his eyes. "W-What did you… just… say?"

The boy smiled and pointed to the doorway, leading the woman's eyes until she was face to face with the men at her door.

Gaara's eyes widened. He desperately reached for his older brother's arm to anchor himself as he nearly fell backwards from the sight of her. _She is gone._ He reminded himself. _She is gone. She is gone..._ He looked up at his brother's face to reassure himself but only found the same pale expression as his own. It was as if seeing a ghost.  
"Ai?" Kankuro choked, his voice barely a whisper.

"HEY!" A man's voice called from the other room. "Is Hikaru back!" The man emerged from the shadows of the house and the small boy excitedly jumped into his arms. He was tall and handsome. A pair of ski goggles sat atop his head of spiky cobalt-blue hair. "Hey there, ya little monster! You know you gave your mommy and me quite a fright! No more running off, ok?"

"_Don't think I've forgotten about you!" The Akatsuki stranger directed his attention to Gaara. He placed the blade up to Gaara's cheek and dragged it along his skin. "You got some tough skin!" The blue-haired stranger continued. "Don't worry. I've got all the time in the world to break you!"_

"YOU!" Gaara growled through gritted teeth, his voice more animal than man. His fists clenched as his eyes narrowed on the defected Akatsuki.

The man turned to face the men at his doorway, his eyes wide in shock. "Oh….fuck." He muttered. The man quickly regained himself and placed the small boy on the ground beside him. "Why don't you go play in your room, Hikaru. I'm just gonna… _thank_ your friends for bringing you home safe, ok?" The small boy smiled and nodded before running off.

The man slowly brought the ski goggles down over his face, concealing his eyes. He rolled up his mesh sleeves, revealing tattoos on either arm. A small droplet of crimson blood splat on the floor as he bit his thumbs and dragged them along his arms, making two swords appear in his hands from a puff of smoke. "No need to get your hands dirty, princess." The man said slyly, the corners of his mouth turning up into a wicked grin. "I'll take care of our…_guests_."

"No." The woman said defiantly. She took to her feet and grabbed a katana from the man's hand. "Nothing has changed. We go by the plan. We said if we were ever caught, we would take them on. TOGETHER!" She shouted the last part as she lunged at the men in the doorway, her sword leading the way.

Gaara stood in the open doorway in a daze as his love ran towards him, her blade coming ever closer to his heart. His mind screamed at him in self-preservation. _MOVE!_ But his legs would not obey.

"Dammit…" Kankuro shouted, grabbing his younger brother by the collar and leaping backwards to safety. He sat the catatonic Kazekage on the ground and quickly took a defensive position. "You gotta snap outta it, man! I don't know if I can take them on my own!"

"_Aaaand… here is your office, Kazekage!" Kankuro gushed as he led his younger brother and newly appointed Kage through his office doors for the first time. The pair walked through the doorway and was promptly greeted by a scantily clad young woman. _

"_KANKURO!" Ai shrieked, wrapping her arms around her body in an ill attempt to conceal her most private parts. _

"_OH GOD!" Kankuro shouted, his face a deep shade of violet-red. "Please don't tear my eyes out. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm going!" Shielding his eyes, he clawed at the air for the door handle before making contact and shutting himself outside. _

_The Godaime Kazekage stood in the entryway of his office, staring in lustful shock at his seductress. "The Hokage said you are on a mission and would not be able to attend my coronation." _

"_I'm only stepping away from the squad for a moment. You're not gonna tell on me, are you?" Ai said mischievously. "I wouldn't miss this for the world, my love. I wanted to surprise you. I thought we could break in your new office." Ai smirked and removed her black, lacy bra as the white robed young man slowly advanced on her. Gaara wrapped his arms around her petite frame and pressed his body to hers, pushing her backside up against his desk. She nuzzled her nose into his collar bone, tracing a line up his neck with her tongue. Her hot breath on his neck made his heart race in excitement as she lifted her head and brought her lips to his ear. "I love you." _

Ai leapt out of the small house and landed a couple feet away from the astonished pair. The man followed suit and landed parallel to his partner. They held their weapons firmly, sizing up their opponents.

Gaara dazedly took to his feet and stared, wide-eyed at the woman before him. She was even more beautiful than his memory could bear. Her blue hair glistened in the sunlight as it danced playfully with the breeze. Her skin was soft and lively. Not at all like how he remembered her when she was laid out before him at the hospital's morgue. "Ai…" He whispered, slowly gaining composure. "But…but you're supposed to be…" He trailed off as he stared into her pale blue eyes. Her eyes which once looked at him with such warmth and affection, but not this time. They had turned cold and harsh. Her chakra screamed at him her deadly intentions.

"Dead." Kankuro finished. He pulled a scroll from his back and prepared himself for battle.

The Akatsuki threw his head back and laughed. "So are YOU, jinchuriki!" He cried. Ai glared up at her partner in silent disgust.

Gaara sneered at his laughter, digging his heels in the dirt and clenching his fists tightly. Anger and betrayal boiling his blood. "I saw your body!" He growled at the woman. "I buried you. I buried you under our tree!"

The Akatsuki smirked and swung his sword teasingly at his side. "You saw what I wanted you to see. It's called my Possum Jutsu. Shuts down the body, kinda like a light switch being turned off. It makes the person it's applied to appear dead, but they really are just waiting for the light to be turned back on! Pretty realistic, huh?" He stated proudly. "I then snuck into the village and switched out the bodies. What you buried wasn't even _human_! It was a dead deer!" He doubled over and laughed uncontrollably at his handiwork.

_This is what he wanted of her_. Gaara's mind raced. _He wanted to steal her away from the village and make her his bride._ He remembered back to the day the blue-haired Akatsuki attempted to kidnap his love. How she nearly tore her arm off to get away from her abductor and parent's killer. _He finally succeeded. He stole her away from me._ "Ai, it's ok." Gaara said reassuringly. "I know he forced you in to this. I'll save you. I'll take you home."

"Home?" Ai laughed sarcastically. "Home is a place where loved ones are waiting. The Leaf was never my home. My home is here with Kai." She turned to look tenderly at the man beside her as he choked back his laughter. "It was my idea to fake my death. I went with him willingly."

"You… can't… mean that…" Gaara whispered, his heart crumbling within his chest.  
Kankuro scowled and bit his thumb, drawing blood as he readied himself for battle. He stared intensely at his opponents. "That makes you a missing-nin and you a wanted Akatsuki. It is our responsibility to return you to your village for trial."

"Over my dead body!" Ai sneered.  
Kai doubled over and began laughing maniacally once more. "GET IT! DEAD BODY! Snck…ha ha haha hah….ohhh man. That's a good one!" He cried, propping his body up over the handle of his sword. He titled his head up to look out at his opponents and smirked. "Ohhhh come on! Can't take a joke? Tch… no wonder she left you."

That was it. The war cry. Kankuro streaked his bloodied thumb across the scroll, summoning his puppet and Gaara outstretched his arms and called forth his sand as their opponents stood their ground. _Why do they just stand there smiling?_ Ai lazily reached her free hand into her kimono and produced a kunai knife. Her eyes flickered a bright golden hue as she activated her Timugan, casually flinging the knife through the air at the Kazekage.

Gaara easily caught the blade in the palm of his hand, his hard skin protecting him from harm. "Is that all you got? You're going to have to try harder if…" The blade cracked and rusted, aging and disintegrating in his hand. It turned to dust and blew away in the breeze.

"Silly boy." Ai teased. "I thought I told you. You grab a knife by the handle, not the blade."

The Kazekage stared down at his now empty hand as his outer shell began to crack. Like broken glass, the sand protecting his fragile skin began to splinter up his arms and throughout his body. All at once, it shattered and fell to the earth below.

_I…I can't move…SHIT!_ Like the first time he had fought the azure-haired Akatsuki, he was frozen stiff, powerless in the face of death. _KANKURO!_ He tried to scream, but no sound came out. He could hear Ai speak from a distance, but could not turn to face her.

"Like time, sand is eternal. It can not age, nor can it be broken down or die." Ai informed her prey. "The bonds that hold your sand together, however, can. The kunai knife was infused with my chakra. When you caught it, my chakra was passed on to you. My Time Transfer Jutsu aged and broke down the chakra you use to fuse the sand to your skin, rendering you defenseless."

Kai appeared in front of Gaara and smiled a wicked grin in the Kazekage's face. _How the hell did he move so fast? I didn't see him coming._ "I truly don't know what she ever saw in you." He sneered. "You're weak and not to mention…funny looking. And what the hell is with the no eyebrows thing. I mean… do you shave them or…"  
"KAI!" Ai shouted from her position.  
Kai sighed and rolled his eyes from behind his goggles. "Fine… Let's make this quick!" The man raised his arms upward, grasping the sword high above his head. He thrust down quickly, making contact with…_sand?_

Hikaru stood between the two men, acting as Gaara's last defense. Even with the new host, Shukaku was still protecting it's old master. The small boy lowered his dome-like sand shield and glared at the blue-haired man. Sand shifted and swirled angrily in the breeze as the winds turned violent. "NO!" He shouted. "No hurting King Gaara!"

"Umm… Ai!" Kai shouted backwards to his partner as he held his sword uneasily above the small boys head, unsure what to do.

The mother raced forward and claimed her child from the battlefield. "I thought Kai told you to stay inside!"  
The boy looked into his mother's eyes and frowned. "Shukaku is _mad_ at you. He said you're not allowed to hurt King Gaara."  
Kai's sword disappeared in a puff of smoke as he knelt down beside the boy and his mother. "We were just playing! You know, like when mommy and I spar or when I teach you a new jutsu. _RELEASE!_ See, I was gonna let them go! Now why don't you go inside and put the tea kettle on for our guests."  
The Kazekage and his bodyguard regained command over their bodies as the small boy ran inside.

"What are we going to do Kai?" Ai whispered to the man kneeling beside her. "We didn't plan for this."

Kai raised his goggles back atop his head as he took to his feet and stepped in front of the Kazekage. Gaara held his breath and clenched his fists, his eyes narrowing on the man before him. "You win." Kai groaned quietly to the two men. "You can hand us over to the Leaf if you like. We'll go quietly. Just no handcuffs or anything... I don't want Hikaru to know about this."

Gaara waited a moment, staring deeply into his enemy's eyes. "Seal their chakra and create a barrier around the house. I don't want them going anywhere or trying anything. Once that's done, send word to the Leaf about the situation. I'll be inside when you're finished." He growled as he turned on his heels and marched towards the house.

xxx

Dinner was awkward as the four adults sat solemnly around the kitchen table. The little jinchuriki hummed and rocked in his chair as he happily finished his meal. "All done!" He chirped. "I wanna cookie!"

Ai got up from her seat and collected their plates. "Of course, my prince. Why don't you help me clear the table." She briskly walked away from the table towards the sink, Gaara's eyes never leaving her sight.

"I _told_ ya I was a prince!" Hikaru sang as he collected everyone's cups and chased after his mother.

Kai excused himself from the table and made his way over to the large couch in the center of the room. He laid on his back and kicked his feet over the arm of the couch, crossing his arms behind his head. Kankuro eyed Gaara before getting up from the table and sitting down in the arm chair opposite Kai. Gaara stayed at the table and continued watching Ai and the child wash the dishes.

His mind and heart battled over his emotions as he stared at the woman wantonly. Even now, after the day's events and all the cruel long years, he still longed for her. He could still hardly believe she was standing before him, her son impatiently tugging at her little housewife apron as she casually washed the dishes. It was a perfect picture. A picture that should have been his.

Hikaru smirked mischievously and grabbed a cookie off the counter. He looked at Gaara momentarily, his eyes turning the same golden color as his mother's earlier, and vanished from sight. Gaara sat up abruptly, scanning the kitchen and living area for the missing child.

"Oooof…" Kai exhaled as a small body appeared on his stomach. Hikaru shoved the cookie in his mouth and jumped up and down on the tired man.

"No jutsu in the house!" Ai shouted from the sink at the far end of the room. She wiped her hands on her apron before taking it off and placing it on the counter. "It just activated about a month ago. He thinks it's funny to sneak up on people." She said softly to Gaara, her eyes on the floor.

"Yeah, listen to mommy, you little monster!" Kai teased the boy.  
Hikaru smacked Kai's belly hard, making the man's arms and legs jump. Kankuro snickered before quickly composing himself after noticing his brother's glare. "YOU'RE a monster!" The little boy shouted loudly.

Kai's smile twisted into an evil grin as he grabbed Hikaru by the shoulders. "Yeah, you're right!" He growled playfully. "And you know what kind of monster I am? I'm a… TICKLE MONSTER!" Kai wrapped his legs around the small child's frame and raked his fingers along the squirming boy's side, making him squeal and laugh hysterically. "Alllllright." Kai stopped his tickling and picked the boy up, placing him on the ground beside him. "Now go get washed up and into bed. Momma and I will be in later to say goodnight, ok?" The boy smiled and ran off into the shadows of the house.

Gaara stood up and made his way towards the couch. He crossed his arms authoritatively and glared down at Kai. "How did you get access to Shukaku?"

Kai sat up defensively. "Hey, don't look at me, pal. I had _nothing_ to do with it. Besides, I was long gone from the Akatsuki when they took it from you."

"Umm…" Ai murmured quietly from the kitchen. She nervously played with the hem of her skirt as all eyes turned to her attention. "Shukaku _chose_ Hikaru. We had nothing to do with it. Hikaru told me once that Shukaku got lost trying to find _you_ and…well… sealed itself inside him instead."

Gaara crossed his arms tighter across his chest and glared at the woman. "Why the _hell_ would Shukaku do that?" He groaned. "How could he possibly confuse some _child_ for me?"

"Because…" Ai said sheepishly. She smiled softly as her eyes slowly lifted off the floor to meet his. Taking a deep breath, she sighed and carried on. "Because he shares your DNA. He is your son."

The Kazekage grasped the arm of the couch. The weight of so many emotions was crashing down on his heart and becoming unbearable. It was far more than he was accustomed to and more than he could handle. His heart was breaking and rejoicing at the same time. "W-What?" He stammered. His eyes stared at her unblinking, searching her face and finding truth in her words. "Why… didn't you… tell me?"

Her eyes found solace in the floor once more as she lifted her hands to grace her belly in reminiscence. "It all happened so fast. I didn't even find out I was pregnant until I was deep into my final mission. And then Kai showed up… and well… I wasn't even sure if I was going to keep the baby or not…"

Gaara's eyes narrowed on her as he dug his fingers into the arm of the couch. His chest heaved as anger took control of his emotions and once again his blood began to boil within his veins. "You weren't going to keep him!"

Ai marched up to the angry man and stuck her finger in his chest. "I was _sixteen_ years old, Gaara! Having a baby would have meant the end to my career as a shinobi." Her voice cracked as she struggled to hold back tears. Years of pent up emotion and unsaid words finally surfacing. "And it wasn't like _you_ were ever around anyway! Once you became Kazekage… you had no time for me. I wasn't _good enough_ for you anymore. You never once even told me you loved me. The only person you've _ever_ cared about is YOURSELF!"

Tears began rolling uncontrollably down her cheeks as she stared into his jade eyes. His soul begged him to hold her, but his arms did not obey. His heart crumbled within his chest as he stared back into her accusing eyes, unsure of what to do or say. She buried her face in her hands and choked back a sob as she quickly turned and ran off to her room, her long blue hair whipping behind her like an unruly river as she left.

Even after she had disappeared into the shadows of the house, Gaara continued to stare after her, his concentration only broken after the loud slam of her bedroom door. His eyes fell to the floor and he slowly walked to the window. He pressed his forehead up against the cool glass pane and sighed deeply. Kankuro quickly came to his younger brother's aid and threw an arm around his shaking shoulders as the Kazekage's eyes began to fill with long forgotten tears.

Kai sat forgotten on the couch. He shifted uneasily and furrowed his brow as he watched the Sand siblings anxiously. "Umm…I'm gonna go get some sake, ok?" He got up from his seat and made his way to the kitchen, quickly returning with three little cups and a large bottle of the clear elixir. He poured a shot and attempted to hand it to broken red-headed man, only to be glared at angrily. "What? It's not like I _poisoned_ it or anything. Just because you broke my sister's heart doesn't mean I'm gonna try and kill you…umm… again." He shot back the drink and placed the bottle down on the table before sinking back into the couch.

Gaara's ears pricked up and he exchanged a confused glance with his older brother. "Sister?" He murmured.  
"Well yeah. I mean, we don't exactly look much alike anymore, aside from the hair, but…well…here!" He bent over and flipped the pages of a small photo album on top of the coffee table, stopping on a page and pointing to an old photo. "That's me and that one's Ai!" Gaara stepped away from the window and slowly made his way towards the table. He leaned over and couldn't help but smile warmly at the photograph of two happy children. They must have been around Hikaru's age, both with short blue hair.  
"Ai never spoke of you." Gaara said softly, his voice monotone yet perplexed. "She said she was the last of her clan."  
"Yeah, you see Ai had a little…problem… with her memory growing up." Kai chuckled. "It's ok, she's all better now. I fixed her."

Kankuro followed his brother to the table and peered at the photograph before grabbing the bottle of sake and pouring himself a glass. "You two look like twins or something."  
"Well, that's cuz we are!" Kai laughed. "We used to look nearly identical. I mean, until our growth spurts. I grew up…" He raised his hand above his head to indicate his height. "…and she grew…well…uh, you know." He brought his hands out in front of him, indicating her large breasts.  
Kankuro laughed and brought the sake to his lips. "Yeah... We know!" He sunk back in his armchair and poured himself another cup. "And all this time I thought you guys were…well…together."  
Kai's mouth dropped open as he glared at the puppet master. "Ewww… You're sick, you know that?" He shook his head as he poured himself another shot and lifted it into the air. "Kampai."

Gaara calmly sat down beside Kai, still staring at the photograph on the table. "Whenever our mother would cut my hair, Ai would cry and cry until she got her hair cut too. She looked like a little boy! Our father would get compliments all the time on his two sons!" Kai laughed as he filled his cup once more, staring at the fond forgotten memory laid out before him. "She didn't start growing her hair out until after I left." His cheeks began to flush and he laid his cup down on the table.

"Why did you leave the Leaf?" Gaara asked, his eyes as well as his brothers at Kai's full attention.

Kai stared blankly at his sake cup and laughed uncomfortably. "Heh… I guess there's no use hiding it any longer. Me and my sister will be executed soon anyway, and then there'll be no one left to remember what happened that day." The Kazekage poured two cups of sake and handed one to the former Akatsuki. Kai smiled his gratitude and began his story. "Our family lived on the civilian side of Konoha. As Jikoku's, Ai and I were forbidden from attending academy or learning jutsu. Imagine, once the most revered and prestigious clan, reduced to commoners. We grew up on stories of our clan's greatness and triumphs. It just wasn't enough for us. We would practice taijutsu together. We even got really good at it. But it wasn't enough. We played ninja and learned swordplay. And still…heh…it just wasn't enough. Ai secretly began learning how to harness chakra. It was unpredictable and weak because of the seal, but she kept at it." Kai's voice was hallow and shaky as he recalled the painful memory. "Our father kept a book. It contained all of the clan's history, jutsu, information on the Timugan…you name it. Ai got hold of it and said she wanted to try something. I remember lifting up my shirt and her pressing her hands against my back. I remember my body felt as if it were burning up as she incanted these weird words. The whole room filled with a great, bright, white light just before everything went black and I passed out."

"She broke your seal."

"She set me free." Kai looked up and smiled warmly, then quickly fell into depression once more. "Thinking she hurt me, she must have run to our father for help… but when I came to… his hands were around my throat and Ai and our mother were crying. He kept screaming these horrible things like…why couldn't it have been the girl and you've disgraced our clan… I was much too weak. I couldn't fight back. My body did the only thing it could. My kekkei genkai awakened and turned out the lights before he could have killed me."

"Your Possum Jutsu."

"Mmhmm… I woke up a few weeks later six feet underground. I used the Timugan to age the coffin enough so that it would break apart and then clawed my way to the surface. I ran home as fast as I could…. I was so afraid Ai was dead too. Little did I know, heh, it was so much worse than that. She had seen too much. They had wiped her memory to forget all about me… When I found her, she was playing in the front yard like nothing ever happened. I ran up to her and grabbed her hand. I wanted to get her as far away from there as possible…but she looked at me like I was a stranger. She screamed. My mother came outside with a kitchen knife…she took one look at me and… plunged the blade into her heart. My father came outside to find my mother's lifeless body in my arms…and I… _killed_ him. I killed him and I _liked_ it. You saw what Ai's Time Transfer Jutsu did to your sand defense…imagine what it does to human flesh! I remember him screaming as his skin aged and disintegrated, his blood and organs spilling to the ground…" Kai stared up at the ceiling and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, a wide grin quickly formed on his lips before disappearing just as fast. "She looked at me as if I were a _monster_! I couldn't stand her looking at me like that…so I left. I roamed the streets for a while, hopping village to village until I found the Akatsuki. I was young, but they gladly took me in and let me do whatever I liked as long as I remained useful. I used their position and their resources in the hopes that one day I could get my sister back…"

"How did you do it?"

"Heh…Easy. I _didn't_!" Kai laughed, staring the Kazekage straight in the eye. "It took me a couple years to realize it… That what I was searching for was impossible. Her memories weren't _lost_, they were _gone_! Once I realized that, then the rest was easy. We're twins. Since the moment we came into this world together, we have shared every single moment together. My memories ARE her memories. I found a way to share them with her. The problem was getting her alone to perform the jutsu. Heh… and I'm sure you remember how well that last time turned out. You and that knuckleheaded ninja intervened and she ended up freaking out! I decided, instead, to have her come to me. I paid off this geisha girl to offer up a mission to the Leaf and sent Ai on my trail. Problem was my partner, Kakuzu, didn't like all the attention I was drawing and tried to kill me. I wasn't about to fight that guy… the Timugan is useless against _zombie_ flesh. You just can't kill the already dead… I had to run off before Ai showed up in the Land of Cherry Blossoms. Good thing I ran into that Ero-Sennin in a bar and he pointed me back in the right direction! Aaaannnnd…well… here we are now!"

"Look. I've done some horribly unspeakable things in my past, but I wouldn't take it back even if my life depended on it. I'd do it all again if I had to because… because my sister is the only thing precious to me in this whole friggin' world." Kai leaned his head against the back of the couch and stared up at the ceiling as the room began to spin. "You love her don't you?" Gaara flinched and moved his eyes towards the floor. "She says you don't, but I know you do. I saw it in your eyes that day… I had my blade against your skin, but your eyes were fixed on her. You were more worried about her safety than your own." Kai tilted his head to look at the red-headed man next to him and pointed to his jacket. "You got a ring in your pocket. I'm guessing it's been sitting in there for a long time now. It's meant for her, isn't it?"

Gaara looked at the drunken blue-haired man beside him in shock. His eyes widened as he reached his hand into his coat pocket and felt the small gold ring inside that had long since been forgotten. "How did you…?"

Kai laughed and rocked his head back and forth on the couch. "I told you! I grew up on the streets… I checked your pockets for anything of value before we even started fighting." He pulled a small candy bar out of his pants pocket and began unraveling the wrapper. "You got my permission, you know. You're still funny lookin', but she sure has a soft spot for ya…and that's good enough for me."

Kankuro watched as the man popped the piece of chocolate in his mouth. His eyes widened and he pointed an accusing finger at the thief. "HEY! That's one of mine!"

Kai smiled wide as he swallowed the stolen treat, balling up the wrapper and throwing it at the angry man. "Kiss my ass, Kankuro!"

The Sand siblings glanced at each other momentarily before throwing their heads back in drunken laughter, leaving the azure-haired man baffled. "Umm… what's so funny?"

"Ai used to say that to me all the time!" Kankuro laughed. "You two really _are_ twins!"

Gaara ceased his laughter and stared back at the floor. "Ai…" He said her name softly. He had forgotten that she was just a room away. Forgotten that he made her cry. That he hurt her. He closed his eyes and sighed. He had always been too proud to say it. Too afraid that she'd reject him. He had been brought up to never show emotion. To never love anyone beside himself. _I am the self loving carnage. _Gaara's eyes snapped open and he took to his feet. _No. That is not who I am._ He slowly walked across the room and made his way towards her bedroom. With bewildered eyes on his back, he stepped inside and shut the door behind him with a soft click.

Gaara turned to see the feet of two eavesdropping shinobi in the light from underneath the door. He sighed and turned back towards his sleeping beauty. The man opened his mouth to speak, but the sight of her took his breath away. Never had he been so afraid. Not even Death's cold embrace could evoke such fear. Even as the Akatsuki performed their ritual and he felt his life slowly slipping away, he found himself somewhat at peace that perhaps in death he would see her once more. That she would be waiting for him. But once he had crossed over, he realized he was still alone. So utterly alone. Now she lay before him, just mere feet separated them, and yet he could not bring himself to claim her. He hadn't been this nervous since the day he asked her out. Kankuro said it was the first time he had ever seen him smile.

Willing his body to move, Gaara gulped down the lump forming in the back of his throat and took a step forward, then another, until he was right by her bedside. He instinctively went to cross his arms across his chest but stopped, instead reaching forward and lightly touching the woman's shoulder with his shaking hand. "…um… Ai?"

The woman stirred and slowly opened her weary eyes. They were red from crying herself to sleep. She quickly turned over in bed to avoid the man's gaze. "What do you want?" She cried into her pillow.

Her eyes had changed so much over the years. He had never seen her cry before. She had always been so happy and carefree. It pained him to think that he was the cause of her distress. He now knew exactly how Kai felt all those years ago. He would do anything to see her smile at him once more. He would walk through fire for her. Tear his soul out if she asked. He needed to tell her.

Gaara sat down on the edge of Ai's bed and put his hands in his lap.  
"Ai…I'll leave…if…you want me to, but…I just need to tell you something first. I'm sorry I never told you… I was so afraid to say it…and now that fear seems so ridiculous." Gaara's once monotone voice became filled with emotion as hot tears began streaming down his face. He hung his head and watched as the tiny droplets fell to the floor before closing his eyes. "You were always my light in the darkness. I can not live a life without your light. I can't lose you again, Ai." The woman turned over to gaze at the broken man. "You were never second best. As Kazekage, I would _die_ for my village, but you…you were the only one I lived for. I love you, Ai."

Gaara squeezed his eyes shut and stifled a sob as a wave of emotions overcame him. It felt as if a weight had been lifted and yet his heart still felt heavy in knowing she did not feel the same anymore. "I'll leave now." He murmured as he tried to composed himself. He tried to stand, but something was holding him down. The man opened his eyes to see her arms around his waist and two glistening sapphire pools staring back at him.  
"That's all I've ever wanted to hear." Ai said softly with a smile as she reached up to wipe the tears from Gaara's eyes. "A simple "I love you" would have done."  
Gaara pressed his forehead to hers and returned her smile. "A thousand "I love yous" would still not be enough… my oasis."  
"Oasis?" Ai giggled quietly as she softly touched his cheek. She ran her fingers along his jaw line towards his ear, stopping when she touched the small metal hoops. "Oh! You put them back in."  
"You said you liked them." Gaara confessed sheepishly as he ran his fingers through her hair. He softly grasped the nape of her neck and pulled her in to his embrace. Like a man wandering throughout the desert for years without water, he thirsted for her. He pressed his lips to hers and finally found solace. Their kiss quickly turned passionate, their tongues exploring old familiar territory. She tasted just as sweet as he remembered.

A low moan escaped his occupied lips as she climbed onto his lap. From behind closed eyes, he could see the light from the doorway change as their two eavesdroppers left to give them privacy. He smirked slightly into his kiss as he boldly moved his hands to her thighs. His whole body ached for her as he let his hands wander under her silky kimono, squeezing her ass tightly. He broke from their kiss and led a trail of butterfly kisses along her jaw and down her neck, stopping at the little pink scar above her shoulder blade from the day they first met. She tilted her head and moaned at the sensation, her body shivering in his arms.  
"I want you, my love." Ai panted into Gaara's ear, sending pangs of pleasure down his spine. _My love._ His skin flushed and heart beat wildly within his chest at her words. He buried his face into her neck and breathed in her intoxicating scent. No matter how hard he tried, he could never forget it.  
Gaara placed one hand at the small of Ai's back as the other snaked its way around front, caressing her inner thigh. Even through her panties, he could feel how wet she was with excitement. He pressed his fingers into her wet slit, making her moan loudly. "Say it again." He moaned softly into the crook of her neck, his lips brushing up against her skin with every said word. He rocked his hips in to hers, rubbing his clothed erection against her soft skin.  
Ai opened her kimono and let the garment fall to the floor below, revealing her soft pale skin as the moonlight played upon her body. Gaara's eyes feasted upon her hungrily, awaiting her reply. "I said I _want_ you, my love." Ai panted as she unzipped Gaara's jacket, pushing it off his shoulders. Gaara grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head, revealing his wiry and toned body. His gaze never left hers as her hands cascaded down his body, caressing his chest as they led a trail below his navel and began undoing his pants. She reached inside and grabbed hold of his manhood. "I _need_ you, Gaara."  
"Hah…" Gaara tilted his head back and moaned. _Shit. This is going to be over before it even begins._ "Careful…I-It's been a long time."  
"Me too." Ai whispered in Gaara's ear as she began stroking his cock. "Your coronation…"  
"On the desk in my office." Gaara panted, finishing her sentence  
"You remember."  
"How could I forget?" Gaara smirked as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer, laying them both down on the bed as he kicked off his pants and boxers. He climbed on top of her, straddling the writhing woman's slender frame before slowly sliding himself inside her. It felt like coming home. Like no time had passed at all. Their chests met as her back arched upwards. He slid his arms under her body, holding her tightly to him as she stifled her moans into his neck. "I love you." Gaara whispered into her ear as he slowly and passionately gyrated his thin hips into hers. He knew she was approaching climax as her breathing became heavy and she dug her fingers into his skin. Gaara opened his eyes and gazed upon her face as it twisted in pleasure, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. The sight of her orgasm alone was enough to make him cum. This is what he lived for. To bring her pleasure. To give her love. He could feel her muscles spasming around his swollen member and could hold out no longer. "I love you, A-Ai…nng hahh…" He buried his head into her heaving breasts and groaned, releasing his seed inside her. Filling her with his love.

In drunken pleasure, the red-headed man collapsed next to his azure-haired lover. He cradled her warm body in his arms as she wrapped her legs around his in the pale moonlight.  
"I want to be there for you, Ai. I want to be there for you and Hikaru." Gaara panted breathlessly as he kissed her cheek.  
"But, the Leaf will be here by morning…" Ai said softly with a hint of sadness and worry.  
"I won't let them harm you. I…I can't lose you again…" Gaara held her head in his hands desperately, moving the stray hairs away from her face as he stared intensely into her eyes. "Please…promise me you'll never leave me again. I…I want you always by my side. Will…will you m-marry me?" Gaara pulled his coat out from underneath him and reached in the front pocket, finding the small golden ring inside and extending it to Ai.  
"YES!" Ai cried, wrapping her arms around his neck as she stared back into his loving eyes. "I will walk with you until the end of time itself, my love."

The desert man held his oasis tenderly in deep embrace, cherishing the moment. Neither of them willing to let go for fear of what the dawn would bring.

xxx

All was quiet outside the Hokage's office. Kankuro and Hikaru sat somberly just outside the doorway as a matter of life and death was taking place just a few feet away. Pressing his ear up to the wall, Kankuro tried in vain to listen to the proceedings.  
"Kankuro…" Hikaru said quietly as he stared down at his shoes, his hands clutching the teddy in his lap tightly. "Is Mommy and Uncle Kai in trouble?"  
"What… no Lady or Ma'am or nothing?" Kankuro said in shock, raising an eyebrow as he moved his head away from the wall and stared down at the small child. "You must not be feeling right."  
Hikaru looked up at his uncle with big sad eyes and frowned. "I'm scared."  
Kankuro smiled sweetly at the boy and placed a reassuring arm around his small shoulders. "Don't you worry, little man. Everything's gonna be alright."

Just on the other side of the door, the Godaime Kazekage stood stoically beside the Rokudaime Hokage's desk. He tried profoundly to hold composure and remain silent and emotionless as he watched the trial come to an end. The Hokage's eyes narrowed on the tall, azure-haired man, no doubt recalling the first time they had crossed paths. Kai furrowed his brow and grinned sheepishly at the blond man.  
"Guards." Naruto growled from behind his Kage hat. "Take them away while I make my decision." The guards directed the Jikoku siblings outside with Gaara following suit. "Not you, Gaara." The Kazekage folded his arms across his chest as he turned to meet the gaze of his old friend.

The office door closed, leaving the two Kages inside. Naruto leaned back in his desk chair and smirked, the corners of his mouth twisting up into a crooked smile. "Did I look scary?" He snickered. "I think I looked scary!"  
Gaara chuckled and walked back towards his friend's side.  
"Now what I don't understand…" Naruto continued. "I mean…do we really have to pardon the brother too?"  
Gaara glared at the smirking blond Hokage.  
"Fine! Fine. He's _you're_ problem now, anyhow." Naruto teased. "Ugh… It's just _soooo_ much paperwork." The Hokage spun around dramatically in his chair, rolling his eyes at the Kazekage.  
"Name your price." Gaara sighed.  
The Hokage stomped his feet on the ground, abruptly stopping his spinning and stared up at the Kazekage eagerly. "Now that's more like it!" He exclaimed. "I want a bowl of ramen!"  
"Done." Gaara smirked. _Typical Naruto._  
"Every time you enter the village!"  
"Fine."  
"And I expect to be invited to the wedding!"  
"Of course."  
"Hinata and the girls really love a good party." Naruto chuckled, lacing his fingers behind his head as he leaned back in his chair.  
Gaara stared down at the framed photograph on his friend's desk. "How are your girls?"  
"They're good! Growing like weeds!" Naruto exclaimed. "They look more and more like their mother everyday!" He put his hands on his knees and stared up at his friend seriously. "Lemme ask you something… Was I _really_ that annoying when we were younger?"  
Gaara reached out and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder as he laughed hardily. "I'm guessing they take after you!"  
"I don't get it! They're only two and three years old and already getting into trouble!" Naruto said dumbfounded as he watched his friend ease out of his laughing fit. "Ya know… I don't think I've ever seen you laugh. It suits you." He said fondly as he stood from his seat and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Now get the hell outta here and spend some time with your family."  
Gaara smiled a warm thank you to his old friend and turned to leave.  
"And don't forget about my ramen!" Naruto yelled after him.

xxx

It had been nearly six years since he buried her here, in their special place. Winter's last remnants of snow crunched beneath their boots as three solemn figures trudged up the hill towards the large oak tree. Spring had brought new blooms to all the other trees in Konoha except theirs. The leaves had long since died and gone from their old oak tree.

"Watch your step." Gaara cautioned his pregnant wife as they maneuvered around the melting snow. The gold ring around her finger glittered in the sunlight as he held her hand steadily. "It's slick right here."  
"You worry too much, my love." Ai giggled as she reached the top of the hill with her husband and brother in law.

A little sapphire-haired boy appeared in front of them from nowhere, his raccoon-like eyes wide and golden. "Daddy." Hikaru whined. "Aunt Kankuro is being a jerk!"  
Gaara knelt down and whispered in his son's ear as if telling him a secret. "I think I see some more snow hiding behind the tree there. Why don't you go throw it at him."  
Hikaru smiled wide, sans two front teeth, before activating his Timugan and vanishing once more.

"NO! Dammit! S-Stop it… STOP IT!" Kankuro cried as he began being pelted with snow balls from all directions.

Gaara chuckled at the sight before turning his attention back towards his glaring wife. "What?"  
Ai sighed at her meddling husband before placing her hand upon the tombstone before her with her name on it. "Creepy." She said in disgust as her eyes changed into a bright golden hue. The stone cracked and crumbled to the ground below before turning to dust and getting carried off in the breeze. "Much better. We should have done this much sooner."

A tall azure-haired man sporting a Sand Village flak jacket appeared crouching in the dead tree branches above. "The area is secure, my queen." Kai saluted from up high.  
"Ugh…" Ai groaned. "You take your role as my body guard too seriously. We're in the Leaf Village! No one's going to hurt me here!"  
"You forget how easy it was for me to infiltrate Konoha and abduct you." Kai smirked.  
"Yeah, and you _failed_! I can take care of myself!" Ai laughed. "I happen to recall a certain someone getting his ass handed to him by a certain pregnant woman…"  
"Yeah, yeah… That's just cuz I wasn't about to fight some knocked up chick, let alone my own sister." Kai sighed before changing the subject. "Say, what's so special about this ugly old tree anyhow?"  
"It died a few years back." Gaara said sadly. "We had our first date here. I packed a picnic and we sat and watched the sun go down."  
"I tried to stay up with you so that we could watch the sun rise, but fell asleep in your arms." Ai said sweetly, cuddling up in Gaara's arms as she recalled the fond memory. "It's not an ugly tree. She just needs a little more time." Ai looked up at her brother in the tree tops and smiled. "Do you mind doing the honors?"  
"Sure thing, sis." Kai beamed. His eyes turned a blinding golden hue as he completed a series of hand seals and pressed his palms down on the dead tree limb. "Time Reversal Jutsu!"  
Color rushed back into the old oak tree as it bursted with new life. Kai jumped down from the blossoming branch he had been sitting on and walked around the large tree, admiring his handiwork.

"Hey!" Kankuro shouted as he lumbered back towards the group, carrying a squirming little jinchuriki under his arm. They were both wet from their snowball fight and laughing. "Hey. You should really head over to the Hokage's office. OH! And don't forget to get you know what from you know where for you know who!"  
Gaara chuckled and placed his hands on either side of Ai's round belly. "I must go now, my love, but I'll see you real soon, ok?"  
"Dinner at your sister's house. Six O'clock. Sharp!" Ai reminded before pressing her lips to his. "Don't be late."  
"I'll count the minutes." Gaara said softly as he kissed her once more, caressing her belly as he nuzzled her cheek. "I love you."


End file.
